Dysphonia
(I do not owned Dysphonia she is owned by KaitlinEXE) '''Dysphonia '''often refers to a decepticon, featured in several comic book series such as the Transformers animated, even though she doesn't make a full appearance, she appears again in Transformers prime as a nightmare in order to haunt Rachet, and appears in the Primus Trilogy TRID, Primus , she will appear in Transformers Alpha, though her role is unknown. Background information: Name: Dysphonia Affiliation: Decepticon Sub-team: Steathicons (Former) Status: Unknown thought to be alive possibly hiding Gender: Female Alt Mode: Unidentified Cybertronian Jet (former) STARS Black Viper Drone (former), BMW M1 Current) Role: Intelligence gathering, spy, assassin, infiltrator, sabotage. Weapons: Claws, 3 x Mini-cons , sonic blasters, eye beam, heavy duty EMP Cannon. Rank: unknown Personality: Dysphonia has a mad scientist type personality, she also hates humans and other organic lifeforms, viewing them as lowlifes, or pathetic. She also shares the same anti-autobot grudges as her fellow decepticons. She also has a crude sense of humor, in fact she doesn't show any emotion , in battle or anyway, even in her autobot form she didn't show any emotion. Biography: The Transformers: Dysphonia appeared in the 1986 television series The Transfomers, she was a explorer, alongside Starscream, and Sky fire, Skyfire mentions her, as she isn't seen anywhere throughout the series besides Skyfires or Starscream's flashbacks, it concluded she died sometime after Skyfire gets stuck on Earth. Dysphonia, has appeared in some of Starscreams nightmares, it is safe to believe Starscream killed her, probably when she refused to join the Decepticons , or if Megatron ordered him to do so, it could be Starscream refused, and Megatron killed her. Transformers Animated: Dysphonia first appeared as a prisoner, in the same prison that the Stunticons tried to break into, following a failed attempt, Drag strip had to share the same cell as Dysphonia, when Drag strip asked who or what Dysphonia was, a bot leaned over and replied "Best to leave it be.", it is still unknown wither or not Dysphonia was part of the the Decepticon assault on Cybertron, or what she got arrested for. Transformers Prime/Beasthunters: Dysphonia, appeared throughout the series in flashbacks, and Rachets Nightmares, prior to the autobot and Decepticon arrival on Earth, Dysphonia was a Decepticon double agent, going by the name of a young Autobot Nurse, who worked Under Rachet, in reality she was to retrieve information on troop movements, and weak points in Autobot defensive systems , she eventually fell in love with Rachet and the two started a relationship, it lasted for three stellar cycles, until Sentinel Prime relieved she was a decepticon spy, following an Autobot defeat in the Sea of Rust* ( An autobot soldier claim to have seen Dysphonia entering a old wreckage, following that a scream was heard and a one eyed female decepticon was seen ripping autobots to shreds) Dysphonia was forced to change into decpeticon mode, and then went on to kill Hotshot, Inferno, and Sentinel prime, Rachet couldn't kill her, and let her go, they both tearfully said goodby, as Dysphonia jumped out of the window, and flew into the night sky. Transformers RID (2015): Dysphonia, crashed landed on Earth, its reviled after the incident with Rachet she , worked under Soundwave, following a successful assignation operation she was badly damaged in the escape, and then brought to New Koron, where Shockwave upgraded her systems, she recived mini-cons similar to Soundwave, she then joined his personal squadron the Stealthicons, many years later, she was assigned to Galvatrons warship "Screaming pain", however the ship suffered warp damage, and forced the heavy cruiser to crash landed on Mars. It was reveled after Dysphonia ran into Soundwave, that it was Soundwave who sabotage the warp drive, however Dysphonia forgave her old commander* (After thrashing him), she then helped him to escape, and both extract their revenge on the autobots, Dysphonia and Soundwave deployed their minicons, Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble & Frenzy, Backlash, Blade, Boom Boom, they overwhelmed the autobots until Optimus Prime, and Nova Prime arrived and after her defeat, she and Soundwave was forced into the Shadowzone. = Transformers Primus: Dysphonia, and Sounwave was rescued by Galvatron, Tidalwave, the Beastcons, Thunderhoof, and Steeljaw, and Demolishor. Dysphonia and Soundwave joined Galvatron army, during their invasion Dysphonia, almost killed Strongarm, and Acree. During the siege of New York Dysphonia and Slipstream, engaged Wasp and Jazz, however thanks to Rumble knocking down a building the two were captured, and put under arrest, however they escaped. After the events of season 2, Dysphonia was separated from her fellow Stealthicons, and along with Thundercracker was trapped on an Island, in the middle of the Pacific. It is unknown what happened to her, but she did help a group of humans including Raf and Jack, who don't recognized her due to her losing her helm. Currently she is in hiding. Powers and abilities: Sonic Wave: Dysphonia, is equipped with a Sonic wave blaster, it is hidden inside her left arm. Heavy EMP Cannon: Dysphonia, is equipped with a heavy cannon that fires a EMP Blast capable to disrupt any technology. Mini-cons: Like Soundwave, Dysphonia is equipped with three Mini-cons # Blade: A mini-con who loves to rip anything to shreds with her blades, she is the younger sister of the three. # Backlash: A mini-con who uses energon based whips, he is the older brother of the three. # Boom Boom: A mini con who loves explosions , He is the second youngest. All three can combine to form Seismic Wave Eye beam: Dysphonia also uses her eye as a beam, and is able to cut through steel and fire rapid fire burst. Claws: Dysphonia is very skilled with her claws, and is able to cut through steel,and is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Strength: Dysphonia is very strong, and can hold out against even Bulkhead, and throw Lugnut with one hand. Speed & Agility: Dysphonia, is very fast, and has high agility. Stealth: Dysphonia uses a stealth field. Alt Robot mode: Dysphonia is able to transform into a autobot mode, manly a nurse named Hope. Hijacking: Dysphonia can hijack any computer system, and machine. Scientific knowledge: Dysphonia has extensive scientific knowledge, and seeks to find more about humans, even if it means dissecting them. Computer Knowledge: Dysphonia knows everything about every machines, she can also interface with any computer. Trivia: * Dysphonia was to original appear as on Transformers animated , she would've had the similar abilities minus the mini-cons she can also transform into a human. * Dysphonia prime, primus, and RID form looks exactlty like Transformers animated Shockwave, minus the fact she is female, both characters share one eye, and long antenna. * She is described as one of the most sadistic, and most cruel decepticon of all time, well next to Transformers Primus and animated Blitzwing.